The Trouble With Love
by Joy Blue
Summary: Because sometimes, not all scars can heal with time.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Joy Blue  
Title: The Trouble with Love 1/?  
Rating: T  
Summary: Because sometimes, not all scars can heal with time.

Spoilers: Up to season 9 is fair game

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: mild violence, adult situation in future chapters

"Where is she?"

Oliver tried to hide a smile as he held his son's hands as they looked around the crowds. Connor Queen was about to graduate from kindergarten. At seven years of age,  
Connor was tall for his age, his blond hair and brown eyes almost an exact replica of his father. Every time Connor smiled at him, Oliver could see his fiancé in their son, and  
there was a feeling of pride, loneliness, happiness and so many different emotions. He could never make up for his mistakes, but he could never regret his actions, because  
out of everything, he was blessed with Connor.

"There she is!"

Oliver was shaken out of his thoughts as his son practically forgot about him and ran towards their special guest.

"Aunt Chloe! Aunt Chloe, you came!"

Connor wrapped his arms around Chloe who scooped the little boy in her arms as she lowered herself to meet him. "You came!"

Chloe grinned as she ruffled Connor's hair. "Of course, I did. I promised you didn't I?"

Connor looked at Chloe, his face in a small frown. "You're late!"

"I know, I know." Chloe replied as she looked at Connor with a twinkle in her eyes. "You think you can forgive me?"

"You're here now, so it's okay."

Chloe laughed as she stood up and the smile on her face slipped a little as she saw Oliver. "Oliver, it's been a while."

"Thanks for coming; Connor's been looking forward to seeing you again."

"I can't say no to Connor, can I?" She asked, but her eyes were on Connor who grinned as she held his hands. "Ready to graduate to yellow belt?"

"Uh-huh!" Connor replied as he led Chloe to where his dad was. He took Oliver's hands in his other hand and the trio walked to where the ceremony was going to  
be held. Connor swung their hands as they walked, and to anyone who didn't know, they looked like a family.

As they continued to walk, Chloe kept her focus on Connor, and tried to ignore Oliver as she listened to the little boy who talked excitedly about his upcoming  
summer vacation.

"Dad's taking me to South Africa as a gift for getting my yellow belt in karate! we're going to the Serengeti! I'm going to see all the animals, you can come with us!"  
Connor said as he stopped and looked at his dad. "We can take Aunt Chloe, right dad?"

"I'd love to go, Connor, but I can't. I'm working."

"You're always working!" Connor complained as he tightened his hold on her hands. "I want you to come with us... please!"

Chloe gently brushed Connor's hair away from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Connor. But it's just been so busy at Isis..."

Connor pouted as he gave Chloe a look that earned him a sigh from his father. "Connor, you know your Aunt Chloe's busy, she'd come if she could."

"But..."

"Connor."

Connor immediately stopped and looked away from his dad. Oliver rarely used a stern tone to Connor, and when he does, his son usually pays attention.

Chloe tugged Connor's hands gently. "I'm really sorry, Connor. Tell you what, when you get back, you tell me where you want to go, and if your dad's okay with it,  
we'll go. Just the two of us, how's that?"

Connor's face immediately lit up. "Really, promise?"

"I promise."

Connor gave a beautiful smile as he tugged the adults towards the school hall.

Oliver looked at Chloe who glanced at him for a second before she looked away and focused her attention on Connor again.

He looked at Chloe and knew that it was useless to think of what could've been. The day he told her about Sandra, he could see Chloe build those walls that  
he broke down quickly built up again, this time stronger and he never became Ollie to her again. He was Oliver, Connor's father; Mr. Queen, a benefactor at Isis,  
and Arrow, the leader of the Justice League.

He listened to his son and Chloe talked, and he could never repay Chloe for her kindness, for the attention she gave to Connor. He may have broken her heart,  
but she was Chloe Sullivan, and she could not ignore the screaming and crying infant in Oliver's arms the night he visited her a few months after Sandra Hawke died.

He was out of his wits, he checked the baby's diaper, and it was fine. The baby wasn't hungry, and he was running out of ideas on what to do. A.C. was in Canada,  
on loan with the JSA, Mia was in Mexico with Bart, Dinah was in Germany with Victor, Lois still hated him and he wasn't comfortable bringing Connor to face her  
wrath, and Chloe was the only one he could trust to help him.

Oliver could still remember that night all those years ago. He showed up in her office at the Isis, he could see the pain in her eyes slowly disappear behind a look of  
concern as he tried to hold on to Connor who was screaming and crying in his arms. Chloe didn't say anything, but took Connor in her arms, and cradled the baby  
boy like he was her own.

It took a few moments, but Connor slowly stopped as he took the bottle and began to drink milk.

She looked over at Oliver briefly before she turned away. "There's a sofa around the corner. You need to rest, Oliver. I'll take care of him for the night."

"Dad, I got to go."

Oliver released Connor's hand and his son immediately ran to his friends leaving him alone with Chloe and his memories. Chloe just looked at the program that  
was handed to her and walked towards their seats.

"Thank you, for coming."

"Connor asked me." Chloe replied without even looking at him.

Oliver nodded and played the part of the proud billionaire father as other parents started to seat next to them.

A few hours later, Oliver and Chloe watched as Connor skipped ahead of them, his yellow belt proudly displayed in his karate uniform. "Dad, Aunt Chloe, hurry up!"

The two adults picked up their pace and Connor hugged Chloe as he looked up. "You're the best, Aunt Chloe. Thanks for coming."

"No problem, Connor."

"You'll remember your promise, right? I pick a place and we'll go together?"

Chloe nodded. "As long as your dad says it's okay."

The valet attendant arrived with Oliver's car at that moment and handed Oliver his keys. Oliver shook the guy's hand and gave him a tip as Connor turned  
his attention to him. "You'll be okay with anything, right, dad?"

"As long as it doesn't involve anything illegal, it should be fine."

Connor rolled his eyes as he looked back at Chloe. "Do you want to come with us, Aunt Chloe? Dad's taking me to shop for a new camera that I can take to South Africa.  
You can have dinner with us, too."

Before Chloe could refuse the invitation, the trio looked behind them as someone called Chloe's name.

Connor looked at the newcomer in suspicion as he walked towards them. "Sorry I couldn't answer your call earlier, Chloe."

"That's okay." Chloe replied with a smile as she looked at the man Connor was looking at suspiciously.

"Connor, I'd like you to meet my friend, George Dean."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Joy Blue  
Title: The Trouble with Love 2/?  
Rating: T  
Summary: Because sometimes, not all scars can heal with time.

Spoilers: Up to season 9 is fair game

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: mild violence, adult situation in future chapters

Feedback: Yes please!  
And thank you for all your comments!

The Trouble With Love 2/?

Eight Years Ago...

His life with Chloe since his rescue from Darkseid and Granny Goodness settled into a lull. After the defeat of their latest enemies, everything in Metropolis seemed to  
slow down. He spent more time as a business man than Green Arrow, and it was when he was in Star City for a meeting when he met Sandra Hawke. It started out  
with coffee with the hippie hell bent on convincing Oliver not to build a new building in Star City's version of Coney Island. Coffee became dinners, and Oliver knew  
that the closer he got to the Watchtower, was a step closer in breaking her heart.

He steeled himself as he walked inside Watchtower, and Chloe greeted him with a radiant smile as she walked towards him.

"Hey, you're early."

He closed his eyes in her embrace as he loosely returned it with one of his own. "Hey."

Chloe moved away a little and held his hands as she guided him to the computers. "I've got something to show you that may be of interest..."

"Chloe, we have to talk."

Chloe just nodded and released his hands as her fingers typed a few commands on the keyboard and numerous locations flickered on the gigantic  
screens that surrounded them. "We do. This... this is something you won't like. I don't have enough proof yet..."

"Chloe."

Chloe stopped as she turned around and looked in concern at Oliver. Did he know already? She'd never seen that expression on his face before.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern as she held his hands. "Are you alright, Ollie? Is this about..."

"We can't see each other anymore."

Chloe's hands fell from his face as she looked at him, face pale and confused. "What... what do you mean?"

Oliver swallowed a lump in his throat. He never wanted to hurt Chloe. But he knew the longer this went on, the more he was going to hurt her  
"There's someone in Star City... I... I have no excuse for what happened Chloe. It just happened. .."

Chloe shook her head as she looked away and Oliver saw her body become rigid as she stepped further away from him. "Someone... in Star City?  
How long has this been going on?"

"Six months." Oliver replied and watched as Chloe just bit her lip. "She's pregnant, Chloe."

He didn't expect what happened next. He expected her to cry. To call him names, to slap him. Instead, Chloe just turned away and grabbed a folder  
from the desk behind her and handed it to Oliver.

"You may want to install a security detail on her then, Arrow. What I was telling you earlier? There's been sightings of Lex Luthor in Europe."

"Chloe..." Oliver said as Chloe began to type on her keyboards and a grainy picture appeared on the screen and Oliver looked at his nemesis stepping  
inside a limousine. At this moment, he didn't care if Lex Luthor was waiting for him in his apartment. It was Chloe he was worried about. "Chloe..."

"This satellite image was taken two weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure yet, and jumping the gun didn't seem like a good idea. There's  
nothing on LuthorCorp's expenses to suggest someone in the inside is financing Lex during his hibernation, which means trouble for us because it probably  
means that he's got some heavy backing."

"Chloe..." Oliver called her attention but Chloe didn't even stop with her typing.

"As of a week ago, this image was taken in London. The first image, looked like it came from Scotland. I scanned a background recognition feature and it  
seemed our old friend was hiding in the highlands, most likely a property that was never in Luthor's account, because we would've known about it."

Oliver tried to think of what to say, but Chloe kept her back turned to him as numerous pictures appeared on the screen, and the printer kept on printing.

"Chloe... I'm sorry..."

"You might want to check and run an audit on your accounts, I'm looking at it now, and nothing looks out of place, but if Lex is ready to make a comeback,  
you might want to make sure you keep a close eye on your accounts. I doubt Lex would be happy with the merger between Queen Industries and LuthorCorp."

"Hey, hey, Boss man! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Bart exclaimed as he appeared next to them in his disguise, and before he could flirt with Chloe,  
he stopped. There was something in the way Oliver looked, and the way Chloe kept her back turned that worried him. Usually, the two were either flirting or giving  
PDA's and to not see either was surprising. "Everything alright?"

"No... it looks like we're about to get hit by a storm." Chloe replied as she pointed at the screens.

"Is that Lex Luthor?"

Chloe nodded her head as she picked her jacket up that was on the chair. "Mind giving me a ride, Impulse? I need to see Clark straight away. I know he's with L  
ois so picking me up is out of the question. He'd want to know about this."

Bart just nodded as he looked between Chloe and Oliver. "Sure, the boss not going with us?"

"He's got business in Star City, I'm sure he'll have a lot on his plate now that Lex is about to make a return." She replied without even looking at Oliver. "Ready?"

"Sure." Bart replied. His Chloelicious and Oliver must be having their first L.Q. "See you later, boss man!"

In a split second, Oliver was alone in the watchtower, and knew that his life just became more complicated. He knew that Chloe would never forgive him,  
and sooner or later, Lois and Clark would know. He didn't care about them, even if Clark could literally break him in half if he wanted. He just wanted Chloe  
to be alright, even though he knew she would not be, not for a while, and it was all because of him.

"Dad! You're not listening to me!"

Oliver turned to see his son who frowned. "You're not listening!"

"Sorry, Connor. I was thinking of something."

Connor nodded his head. "You're thinking about Aunt Chloe's friend too? I don't like him. He smiles at her funny."

Oliver just ruffled his son's hair. He knew the time would come when Chloe would be ready to trust someone with her heart again. He wanted that time to come,  
she deserved to be happy, to be with someone who can make her happy and not break her heart. He didn't know anything about her relationship with George Dean,  
but if he was the one, he was going to be happy for her.

"They're just friends, kiddo."

"Yeah right." Connor snorted. "That's what Anna said about her and Duke." Connor muttered.

Oliver sighed. He knew how attached Connor was to his previous nanny, and he couldn't blame Anna for not disclosing her real relationship with her boyfriend.  
There were some things that were difficult to explain to a five year old.

"But she's happy with Duke, right? Remember, you came to see the baby?"

"I guess." Connor conceded as he sighed and looked out of the window. "Maybe we shouldn't go to South Africa, just to make sure Aunt Chloe's fine."

"You want your Aunt Chloe to be happy, right?"

Connor didn't say anything as he scowled. "I still don't like him."

"_Neither do I, buddy."_ Oliver thought as father and son continued to their destination in silence.

To those who are interested: .com/albums/e12/derbykid/Smallville2/apocalypse_


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Joy Blue

Title: The Trouble with Love 3/?

Rating: T

Summary: Because sometimes, not all scars can heal with time.

Spoilers: Up to season 9 is fair game

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Warning: mild violence, adult situation in future chapters

Feedback: Yes please!

The Trouble with Love 3/?

Connor slept soundly in the bed, and AC watched as Oliver walked back from his patrol. He watched as Oliver discarded of the hood and his glasses and sat next to  
Connor on the bed. "Everything good?"

"He's been googling a guy named George Dean. Currently working as a detective for the Metropolis Police Department, top of his class in when he did a Bachelor of Science,  
currently doing a Juris Doctor at Metropolis University and spends time in one of those Big Brother programs. Just in case you wanted to know too."

AC watched for any reaction from Oliver, and wasn't surprised when all he got was a small nod and an almost melancholic smile as he brushed his son's hair. "Are you going  
to tell him about you? About us?"

"Not yet." Oliver replied as he stood up and kissed Connor on the forehead. "Thanks for looking after him, AC. I just need to get changed."

"Take your time, man. I don't mind hanging around Connor." AC replied as Oliver made his way to the secret room in his penthouse to change. He looked at Connor and ruffled  
the boy's hair and sighed.

Finding about Sandra was a big blow, not only because Chloe was their friend, but it changed the whole team dynamic. Watchtower duties were shared between Victor and  
Chloe, with Victor at watchtower and Chloe at Isis. They wouldn't blame Chloe if she walked away, but Chloe wasn't like that. When he asked her why she still continued her  
role as Watchtower even if she downgraded her role, she simply shrugged.

"_There are bigger issues out there compared to a broken heart."_

Oliver walked out, dressed in his pyjama pants and a simple white shirt. "Thanks again, AC."

AC scratched the back of his neck before he spoke. "Uh, Chloe and Victor tracked down a possible 33.1 site in Mexico. Victor's got all the information; you want to call a  
team meeting?"

"I'll speak to him tomorrow. I want to find out what we have first."

Alone with his son, Oliver looked around him and saw Sandra's picture on the night stand. Connor was only a few months old when Sandra died, and Oliver felt guilty that  
he couldn't tell Connor more about his mother.

Meeting Sandra Hawke made him felt normal... like he was simply Oliver Queen. Not the billionaire, not the Green Arrow. He'd been surrounded with people who knew his  
dual identity and being with someone who didn't know anything about aliens and evil billionaires experimenting on innocent people was like a breath of fresh air.

He couldn't remember what it felt like to see the world through innocent eyes, and spending time with Sandra, hearing her fight passionately for the island and the  
environment and the community...

Oliver sighed as he stood up. It happened a long time ago, and perhaps the biggest guilt of all was that even if he knew he broke Chloe's heart, he wouldn't have  
changed a thing. Connor was a gift to him, and he would never regret what happened between him and Sandra.

In Smallville, Clark watched in disapproval as Chloe logged of her laptop and faced him.

"I still don't see why you continue to help him."

"I'm not helping him, Clark. I'm helping the league. Besides, you should talk; you keep on showing up giving them a hand."

"That's different." Clark replied as he crossed his arms. "It's my responsibility to make sure that the world is safe."

"And it's not mine?" Chloe asked as she looked at Clark and crossed her own arms. "Clark, I can't just walk away from everything. I was on that lab, strapped being  
experimented on. I can't walk away and know that there's someone out there who's suffering the same way and not do anything about it."

Clark still kept his stance before he relaxed his posture. "It's not just about that Chloe. How can you be taking care of his son with that woman? Oliver cheated on you..."

"Yes, Clark. He did, but you know what? It's not Connor's fault that his father chose somebody else over me." Chloe replied as she took a picture of Connor from her desk.  
"Can you really say no?"

Clark took the picture from Chloe's hands. Even after all the hurt and the changes she'd been through, she was still the same girl in high school who cared more about other  
people than she cared about herself.

"I just don't want you to keep on hurting, Chloe."

"I haven't Clark." Chloe replied as she took the picture back from Clark. "I haven't felt any hurt in a long time."

Clark just nodded and looked at the fresh flowers that were on the table. "Did you tell your new friend you're not a fan of roses?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but still grateful for the change of topic. "He just wanted to say thank you for helping him out on the missing twins."

Clark nodded his head; he remembered meeting Detective George Dean when he interviewed him in regards how the case was progressing along. Well, he was trying  
to interview him; Lois was just on the warpath.

What impressed him though, was the fact that he impressed Lois. He was calm, polite, and answered as much questions as possible. He still couldn't believe Lois giving  
the detective Chloe's number in the guise of her cousin being able to help with his case.

George accepted the card and Clark started to worry when he saw the smug, satisfied expression on his girlfriend's face.

"You do realise Lois isn't going to stop, right?" Clark asked Chloe as she returned Connor's picture on the table. "She's hell bent on making sure you move on."

"I have moved on, Clark. Just because I'm not dating it doesn't mean I'm still wallowing in self pity."

She replied as she leaned against the counter. "He's very sweet, but I don't think I can be more than friends with him."

"Just thought I should give you the heads up. Lois is planning on a double date tomorrow night."

Chloe groaned and Clark just smiled. "She just wants you to be happy, Chloe. So do I. If this is the guy to do it, then maybe... maybe you should give him a chance."

"You, Clark Kent, asking me to give a guy a chance? Whatever happened to the same Clark Kent who warned me that every guy I meet can be a meteor infected who'd  
ended up trying to kill me?"

Clark looked at her defensively before he replied. "I was right in most cases! Besides, Lois already did her research on him. She's pretty happy with what she's found so far."

Chloe looked at Clark suspiciously as he tried to avoid his gaze. "Please tell me you haven't been following him around."

"I just wanted to make sure he's good enough for you, Chloe."

"Really?" Chloe asked amused at the earnest expression on his face. "Did Detective George Dean pass the test?"

Clark smiled as he approached Chloe and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. "He did, Chloe. With flying colors."

Thank you for all your comments! They make me smile!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Trouble with Love 4/?  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
Warning: mild violence, adult situation in future chapters  
Feedback: Yes please!

The Trouble with Love 4/?

Chloe read through her inbox to see if there was anything that needed urgent attention as she sipped her coffee.

"This is new..." Chloe muttered. "Nothing seems to be happening..."

"How's my favorite cousin today?"

"And I spoke to soon. Hello, Lois."

Lois Lane grinned as she sat on the edge of the desk and gave and looked at her cousin. "Well?"

"Well what?" Chloe replied not sure if she wants to know what Lois had planned.

"Your date with George!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. She was supposed to meet up with Lois and Clark, and expected George to show up; after all, Clark already gave her the heads up.  
What she didn't expect was the last minute 'emergency' the duo had to attend to, which left her and the Metropolis detective to have dinner.

"Thank you for leaving me to fend for myself."

"You're welcome." Lois replied, obviously pleased with herself. "So, how was it?"

"I appreciate your concern, Lo. I really do, but this... this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" Lois asked as she stood up. "He's perfect. He's got that do-gooder justice seeking thing you obviously go for, I don't understand why  
you won't give him a chance."

Chloe leaned against the back of her chair as she looked at Lois. "I don't have time, Lois. Besides, how can I be involved with someone who doesn't  
know about Clark? And the other things I'm involved in?"

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy, Chloe! Just have some fun!" The moments the words were out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

"Damn it, Chloe... I'm sorry."

"Lois, relax. That was years ago, I don't understand why you and Clark still walk on egg shells around me."

Before Lois could reply, Chloe's cell phone rang and she answered it, and Lois could only look at the smile on her cousin's face.

"Connor, how's South Africa?"

Lois took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and gave Chloe a pointed look. The conversation went on for a few minutes before  
Connor ended the call, promising to give her something special from his trip.

"And we really need to talk about your attachment to that kid."

"His name is Connor."

"Chloe, he's that other woman's child. He's living proof that Oliver screwed you over; I don't understand why you have a role in his life."

"It's complicated..."

"No, it's not. You should've said 'no' to him the first time he came to you."

"Connor was crying and he didn't know what to do. I just couldn't turn him away with a crying baby."

"And the next?" Lois asked and Chloe looked away from her. "You're a good person, Chloe. But he had no right to ask you for help. He practically  
took advantage of you because he knew you wouldn't say no."

Chloe didn't say anything for a few seconds. She looked away from Lois before she spoke again. "It wasn't Connor's fault, whatever happened in the past..."

"Technically, it was his fault..."

"Lois, he's just a little boy. I... I can't explain it, but whatever I feel for Oliver, I can't blame Connor for it."

Lois knew it was pointless talking to Chloe about this issue, and instead just gave her baby cousin a smile.

"Lunch? I still want to hear about your dinner with George."

She was rewarded with a groan from Chloe and Lois just grinned. "Come on, I want to hear all the details."

Oliver walked out of the shower and was not surprised to see his son looking at the pictures they took today on his laptop.  
Watching Connor enjoy every minute of their trip made him happy, the smile on his son's face was enough for him.

"What was your favorite part of the day?"

Connor looked up and grinned. "The baby elephants!"

He walked closer and watched as Connor flicked through the pictures and listened as his son recounted their day.

"You had a good time today, then?"

Connor nodded enthusiastically. "I think I know what to get for Aunt Chloe. Can we go back to the place we went to yesterday?"

"Connor... I told you to make sure what you want, it's not going to be easy to organise the trip back again."

"I know... but I wanted to make sure it's going to be perfect." Connor replied. "I haven't seen anything else, please, dad? Please?"

Oliver sighed and kissed his son on the forehead before he ruffled his hair. "I'll see what I can do. Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Connor nodded his head and turned the laptop off, kissed his dad and practically jumped on his bed. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, Connor."

Oliver sat on the chair and watched as Connor settled himself on the bed. He'd never imagined himself as a father. He didn't think it was an option in his life,  
until he met Chloe, until he screwed up and all the things he imagined became possible with another woman because he couldn't get his head straight after his Apokolips.

The nightmares continued even when he was in Metropolis, safe and far away from the dungeons. He could never get rid of the stench of death, and every time he closed  
his eyes, he could still hear the screams of pain from the other prisoners. He could still feel the pain of every lash of the steel whip that was used on him, the burning sensation  
of the iron brand. He tried to hold on, and it was Chloe that made him strong. Thinking about her last words to him gave him hope. He was going to survive, and he was going  
to go home to her. He lost track of time, and there was a moment when he thought he was going to go insane, and that he would never see Chloe again.

He could barely look at Clark when he was rescued, his face was so bruised, and he thought he was going to lose his eyes. When he returned, Emil organized the best,  
and most discreet surgeons money could buy. He could barely see the scars, but he could still feel them.

Chloe was there for him. She stayed with him in the hospital until he was released with a clean bill of health. But her life was in Metropolis, with Isis and as Watchtower.  
He divided his time between the two cities, but every time he was alone, the shadows moved and the voices in his head continued to scream.

One morning after another uneventful meeting with the board of directors still concerned about his 'kidnap for ransom' experience, he was on his way for lunch when he  
met the person that would change his life.

"_Are you Oliver Queen, you are, aren't you?"_

_He turned around and saw a woman with a huge folder and looked as if she was out of breath. "I'm really sorry to bother you Mr. Queen, my name is Sandra Hawke a  
nd I wanted to talk you to about the development project in Franklin Island..."_

"_That really isn't just up to me..."_

"_But you're the big boss, right? Please, it will only take a few minutes."_

_There was something about the way she looked at him, so determined to get him to listen that he found it difficult to say no. "I was about to have coffee, think you can make  
your point in that short period?"_

"_I can do that." Sandra smiled, and the voices in Oliver's head stopped screaming._

Well, I might need to re-think the order of my chapters; I do want Oliver to be

liked after all, besides, it would make things more interesting once George plays

a bigger part soon.

Thank you for all your comments, I absolutely appreciate them!


End file.
